


渔夫与鱼 Part. 2

by Cheefay



Series: 渔夫与鱼 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheefay/pseuds/Cheefay
Summary: 库赞终于找到了他的鱼饵——一种据说极为美味的海兽肉。只是肉的一个未知的功效，成功让库赞陷入了进退两难的境地。





	渔夫与鱼 Part. 2

**Author's Note:**

> 青雉=库赞，青雉是大将的代号，库赞是名字。  
> 即将对路飞下手...我的内心有点罪恶。

鲁斯卡伊那岛

树林里面的一处空地里，路飞正在阳光下对着几根柱子练习霸气的使用。

今天早晨雷利又收到了一封急件，说是要离开一周左右。有了之前的经历，他如今也很放心放路飞独自一个人在岛上。于是他先匆匆跟九蛇打了声招呼，让她们不必来接济路飞，便一个人离开了。

此时的路飞赤裸着上身，正在挥舞着拳头。脸颊的汗水顺着他的脖子慢慢往下游走，一部分汗滴被甩到了地上，另一部分则慢慢渗入了他的短裤。经过近些日子阳光的洗礼，他的皮肤稍稍比以前红了一些，变成了更加好看的蜜糖色。胸前的十字型伤疤并没有破坏这具身体的美感，反而给他增加了更多的男子汉气概。他身上肌肉的线条也十分流畅，需要凸出的地方有着好看的弧度，需要平缓的地方则无比收敛，总之是一副十分养眼的的少年身躯。

库赞看到的就是这样一副景象。

说起来他也是刚到不久，只是多年来隐藏自己气息的习惯让他的活动很难被人察觉到。想到这，他稍稍放开了一些自己的气息。放开的一瞬间，他看到一个拳正朝着他飞过来。

“谁？！”像是察觉到了什么，路飞想也没想，让拳头攻向了那个人。

接着他快速调整了自己的身体，朝向那股陌生又有些熟悉的气息飞去。只见一个身影一瞬间躲过了他长长的拳头，然后出现在了他前面不远处。

“哎？是你啊！”看到那个熟悉的发型和熟悉的眼罩，路飞想起了那个人上次给他的承诺，开心笑了出来。只不过刚才他的一击使了很多力气，导致他现在他还在空中朝着那个人飞去，看样子要撞上去了。

“抱歉抱歉！我实在是停不下来，哇啊啊”路飞嘴里道着歉，脸上还是挂着笑容。别看他在乱吼乱叫，但他就是觉得这个人不会生气的。

紧接着，他感觉他的腰被一双大手搂住了，巨大的冲击力一瞬间被卸去了不少，但那仅剩的一点力道，还是将他的身体带到了那人的胸前，让两个人就这么抱在了一起

“哈哈哈哈真是太有趣了”路飞就着么挂在那个人身上，哈哈大笑。

“……”稍微把搂着的少年往自己胸口压了压，接着库赞就松开了手，由他自己落到了地上。看到少年的脸上挂着的笑容，库赞也露出了个不易察觉的微笑。

“哈哈哈，这样真是好玩。要是我这么对我的船员，他们一定会把我狠狠教训一顿的。”说着，路飞仿佛感受到了自己的脑袋被拳头支配的恐惧，打了个寒颤，紧接着脑内便出现了他许久未见的几个伙伴们的脸。带着些许怀念的表情，他将目光投向了面前这个高大的男人。

“喂，你们海军是根据身高选人的吗？”路飞有点艰难地仰着脖子，皱着眉头问道：“海军大将都是普通人类的样子，为什么每一个都那么高？”

这真是个好问题。库赞无奈应付着说：“放心吧草帽小子，想想卡普先生。你以后也还会长个子的。”然后他对路飞指了指他身后的铁笼，说“尽管样子有些奇怪，但这个应该就是上次提过的那种很美味的海兽。”

路飞好奇地向笼子走去，只见笼子里是一个有着兔子上半身，海豹下半身和粉色毛皮的海兽，样子像是晕了过去。

“想到要把它烤了，索性我就先把它弄晕了过去，这样也免去了很多麻烦。”路飞的身边响起了青雉的话，他看向身侧的人，只见这个人挠了挠头，像是特地在跟他解释些什么。

“嗯，真是个不错的主意！”路飞点了点头，然后对青雉笑道“没想到你也是个挺善良的人啊。”

“咳！”边上的人像是被呛了一下，随后他看向了草帽小子，粗着嗓子说道：“那就拜托你来料理了。”注2

 

斯摩格的船上  
“报告上校！那群海贼的审讯有结果了，他们说……”

 

鲁斯卡依那岛  
由于之前两个人都有烤肉的经验，因此合作起来也十分高效。路飞负责肉的腌制和按摩，库赞负责劈柴，制作烤架。于是没一会就把肉架到火上烤了。由于也没有什么别的事干，再加上这个肉闻起来实在太香了，两个人就双双坐在地上，守着篝火开始有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“啊对了，你啊，到底叫什名字呢？青雉吗？”路飞一直觉得他们海军这帮人名字都有些奇怪，什么青雉，黄猿，赤犬…听起来像是进了动物园。

“库赞，我叫库赞。青雉只是代号罢了。”

“库汗？这个听起来倒是正常多了。”

“是库赞。”

“就是啊，库汗嘛。”

这个小子…库赞转过头盯着路飞，发现他表情十分正常，并不像是故意恶作剧。随即他把视线转回了篝火，叹了口气，说了句：“随你。”

路飞并不觉得哪里奇怪，眼睛盯着即将烤熟的肉，心情很好的样子。

见到路飞这样，库赞也问了他一个问题：“说到底，为什么你会想着成为海贼呢？”

路飞还是在盯着眼前的肉，回答道“你看啊，我们面前这块肉很快就要熟了，它很香，我也特别喜欢吃肉。如果成为英雄的话，英雄需要把这块肉分给别人。可是我爱吃肉啊，所以我想成为海贼，因为海贼的话就可以把这肉拿来开宴会了。”注3

“……”库赞盯着前面的肉，若有所思。接着道：“我明白了，你是不是想说海贼可以活的比英雄更自由一些？”

说完后，库赞感觉一直以来困扰他的另一个问题似乎也得到了很好的解答。觉得身边的人突然扭头看向了他，于是库赞望也望向了身边的少年。

看着这个总是带着一副漫不经心表情的海军的脸，路飞先是点了点头，然后对库赞报以了一个十分开心的笑容，回答道：“哈哈，没错。”

又过了一会，肉终于被完全烤熟了。配合着库赞能力变出来的工具，路飞熟练地把肉切割好。由于这个海兽的个头并不是特别大，他索性就直接一分为二了。先是把一串递给了眼前的人，然后就着手头正在散发惊人香气的肉块，路飞大大地咬了一口，然后囫囵吞了下去，紧接着他双眼冒出了星星，赞叹道：“喔啊！好好吃！！！”说完，路飞化出了橡胶大嘴，一口把剩下的肉给吞掉了。

看着前面鼓着腮帮子的人，库赞有些无语。不过想想上次草帽小子所展现出的惊人饭量，他开始担心这个海兽可能还不够草帽一个人塞牙缝的。转念他又想到了他费尽心思寻找这头海兽的目的和他的来意，于是库赞开口道：“要是你没吃够的话，另一块也给你吧。”说罢，他主动把肉串递到了草帽小子面前。

“哇，你可真是个好人啊，库赞！”路飞开心地跳了一下，然后不客气的把另一半的肉一口吞掉了。注4

“唔唔…好好次…”一边咀嚼，路飞表情变得越来越开心，但是渐渐地，他的头开始发昏，眼皮也越来越沉了。

“好吃…好困…”他一边嘟囔着，一边把最后一口肉咽了下去，然后咕咚一声倒在了地上，像是睡着了。

“……”这到底是怎么回事？看着倒在地上的少年的脸，库赞有点摸不着头脑。不过他随即想到了随时随地任何姿势都能睡着的卡普先生，不禁感慨道两个人不愧是爷孙。想到这里，他心中担心的情绪消失了一些。

既然人也见到了，肉也给对方吃下去了，他是不是也该离开了呢？青雉又挠了挠头。只是…他还是隐约感受到了一种不安，这种感觉像极了意外要发生前的那种讯息。随即，他的思绪又一次被他的私人电话虫打断了。

“波噜波噜波噜…”

青雉掏出了电话虫，拿着它走到了离路飞两米外的地方，然后他举着电话虫对准了自己的脸，按下了接听键。

“喂库赞！那个海兽的肉还没有人吃下去吧？听我说，你可千万要慎重…”斯摩格的声音透露着焦急，像是为他的这名好友操碎了心。

“……”实在是不好意思啊！肉已经被那个人吃完了。但他可不会这直截了当地说出口的。

于是他吸了一口气，强行镇定地问道：“哦？那个海兽莫非有剧毒？”想到这，他的额头开始冒冷汗，心里也开始默默盘算他认识的名医都是谁，都在哪。

“剧毒倒谈不上，只是食用了这个海兽肉后会有古怪的效果…”斯摩格的声音也透露了一丝古怪，像是有些难以启齿。

听他这么说，库赞不自觉松了口气，心想没有生命危险就好。但是转念一想古怪的效果也很让人担心，于是他接着说：“哦？别卖关子了。说吧，它有什么古怪的效果？”

一边的斯摩格像是有点犹豫，慢慢才开口道：“嗯…通过海军对那些被你抓捕的海贼的审问，他们说吃了这个海兽的话，食用者会立刻被醉倒，然后…”

“然后？”库赞催促道，心里不安的感觉在加深。

“嗤…然后会对醒来后第一眼看到的人的身体产生强烈的`渴求’。由于这个肉带有强力的催情效果，食用者将会死死缠住那个第一眼看到的人，要三天三夜才会恢复正常…据说这种海兽专门被有心人利用，用来驯服不听话的’宠物’，因此在黑市上售价颇高…哼，真是一群杂碎！”注5

电话虫里传来的斯摩格的声音越来越激动，而库赞突然有了一种更加不妙的感觉。他视线稍微绕过了眼前的电话虫，发现原本应该闭着眼睛躺在地上的少年，身体已经抬起了一半。他双手支在地上，眼睛睁的大大的，正在盯着他。

“多谢。那先不说了，我这里还有点事。”库赞强行镇定地做出了通话结语，尽管他心里已经乱翻了天。

“喂你这家伙！该不会你已经…”电话那头的斯摩格还没说完，电话就被按掉了。

看着一步步向他走进的少年，库赞扶了扶额头，他感觉自己陷入了一个天大的麻烦：一个他拒绝不了，带着甜蜜色彩伪装的大麻烦。

TBC

注1：剧场版Z里面，青雉的能力可以将火山喷发出的大面积岩浆一瞬间冻住，黄猿大将的放水（各种把路飞踢回友军那里）大家也是有目共睹，所以假设的正是没有尽力追击草帽的双大将。  
注2：青雉首次登场的时候，他正在海面骑车，用能力冻结的冰面曾经吓到过一只小海豚，对此青雉还道了歉，因此在这里推断他是一个比较有爱心的人。  
注3：在鱼人岛篇章，路飞用肉给甚平解释过为什么他不想成为英雄，而是想当海贼。  
注4：路飞有叫错别人名字的习惯，但是一旦对方做出了什么值得他感谢的事情，他就能念对对方的名字。例子参考“汉莫克”。  
注5：这个是本人奇怪的私设【捂脸】因为想找一个能加速两人感情方面进展的推动器。OP世界那么大，奇奇怪怪的东西也不少…所以就随便编了这么个神奇的海兽。


End file.
